Complicated
by AsIfItWereFate
Summary: When driving home from Cheerios practice, Kurt sees a kid being beat up in the streets. One shot. Klaine. Crappy summary because I suck at them : R


**So… This is something I just found on my computer… I wrote this when I went camping in the middle of the winter… R&R I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything glee or any of these BEAUTIFUL characters, although I am jealous of their strength…**

Regular type = Kurt's point of view

_Italics = Blaine's point of view_

Lima. I mean seriously?! I always wonder what my great grandfather was thinking when he moved here. From New York City! This small, homophobic town over the Big Apple! If I lived in the city, I would probably already be famous for numerous things! I wouldn't have to put up with constant bullying because I like guys. What does it even matter anyway?!

I decided to become a Cheerio again. Coach Sylvester said she "missed her sweet Porcelain". Even though I know she wasn't being honest, I'm doing it anyway. She says it'll help me get out of Lima faster. I do however hate the practice schedule. Every day, 2 ½ hours after school. Some days, I barely have time for my skin regiment if I want my beauty sleep!

Well, it's Tuesday and practice went later today. Now it's 7 o'clock and I just want to get home and sleep. I found a shortcut home, and although it's not the best part of town, I get home 7 minutes faster.

To make the day even better, it's pouring rain and freezing cold! I hate February. Valentine's Day is coming up next week and I am NOT looking forward to Rachel and Cedes constantly telling me I need to find a man. Like they have room to talk. They aren't even dating anyone!

It's already dark now. My headlights are my only source of light. It's a really good thing my Navigator has amazing lights; otherwise I never would have seen the figures in the middle of the road. I drove slowly by them, realizing that there were 7 high school boys beating up a very small boy. The small victim was on the ground, not even fighting back. He was just lying there, covering his face.

_Slap. Slap. Kick. Punch. Groan. Groan. Tears. More tears. This has been a constant for the past hour. I feel so broken right now that I can't even move. _

_I see the headlights of the 7__th__ car tonight and I just hope that this one won't just pass. It's a nicer car than the others, and THEY notice. The punches and kicks get harder, as if THEY know it's going to end soon. I cover my face, but realize that it's no use. _

_The car just drives around us. Just like the last 6. I cry out in pain and frustration. _

"_What's wrong, Faggy? Did we kick your dick too hard?" one of THEM says. _

_All I can do is ignore it. It'll end soon. I hope. _

_I turn my head and I still see the fancy car, headlights off. I attempt a smile and groan again from more pain. _

I drive a few more houses down, and finally feel it's safe to pull over. I quickly get out and dial 911. They'll definitely be needed for the small boy.

I run over to the bullies, deepening my voice as much as I can.

"Hey! I SAID HEY! Stop what you're doing! The police, cops, fuzz, whatever you want to call them, are on the way!" I shout.

"Ooooooo! We're so scared. You're just as small as this one AND you're outnumbered. Besides, by what you're wearing, you look like another fag, and we can't stand fags," the biggest one says.

So that kid is gay too? "Fine, if it really matters, yes, I am gay. So go ahead, beat me up. Just leave him alone," I retort, pointing to the lump on the ground.

They all look at each other, unsure of what to do. 2 of them step forward and walk towards me, the others following. After the big one's first punch, I punch him back. Harder. Then they all gang up on me, the way I assume they did to the other kid.

Soon, I'm on the ground with tears streaming down my face.

_I keep trying to get up so I can help him, but I'm pretty sure my leg is broken. Along with about 7 other things… _

_I hear sirens, but I can't open my eyes to see the lights to know if they're here for us. THEY ran immediately. I feel gentle hands on my back and the hero's voice speaking to me. _

_I flinch. "Hey, hey. It's ok. They have an ambulance on the way for you. You'll be ok," I hear in a fairly feminine voice. _

_He asks me to open my eyes, but I can't move at all. I keep trying though. As much as it hurts, I finally open my eyes and look directly at him. _

I crawled over to the boy and flipped him over. He's quietly sobbing with his eyes shut. His heartbeat feels really weak, his sobs getting shallower by the minute. I try and comfort him by rubbing his back, the way my mom probably would have if she was still around.

He flinches at my every touch. It's almost as if he has never had a comforting touch.

"If you can hear me, can you try opening your eyes?" I try coaxing him to stay alive until the ambulance gets here.

I see his eye lids twitch. He's trying to open them, but they are swollen shut. After obviously a few tries, they open. Beautiful hazel eyes look up at me with a scared puppy look.

I take his hand gently and smile at him. Even though smiling hurts, it gets the terrified look out of his eyes. His eyes close again though and I start to panic.

I look over the rest of him. He's small with dark curly hair. His hair is wet and sticky and I get a knot in my stomach. His left arm is at an awkward angle, as are both of his legs. His face is all cut up. This was definitely going to be an expensive doctor's bill.

The ambulance finally arrives. I realize I am still holding his hand, but don't let go. The ambulatory assistant gets out with the gurney and puts him on it. I stand up after letting go of his hand. As soon as I'm up, I pass out.

_I wake up to the beeping of machines that are connected to me. _

"_Good morning. Or I really should say evening, but you've missed a lot of mornings and you just woke up so I'll say good morning," I hear from across the room. I turn my head and see a pale boy in another hospital bed. _

"_Wh-Who are you?" I ask, my voice cracking from not using it for a few days. "Where am I? What happened?"_

"_I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. You're in the hospital after being beaten by a group of Neanderthals. You broke your left arm, your right leg, your left foot, four ribs, and your neck is fractured. You needed stiches in various places and a lot of blood transfusions. You are actually quite lucky to be alive."_

_I listened to his story intently, not remembering any of it. The last memory I have is of being followed on my walk home. _

"_Do I know you," I ask._

"_No. I don't think so. I don't think I've ever seen you before."_

"_Oh." An awkward silence fell upon the room. _

"_What's your name?" he finally asked._

"_Umm, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."_

Blaine. What a pretty name. It fits him too. He's small, and looks a bit geeky. He is really handsome.

"Well Blaine, I'd say it's nice to meet you, but under the circumstances, I feel it might make things more awkward. No one deserves any of what happened to you 4 days ago."

"They've been picking on me for so long. It's because…" He stopped talking.

"Go ahead and say whatever you were saying. I'm not one to judge anybody."

"It's because… I-I'm gay."

"Oh!" Well that was unexpected. I was expecting him to be a less athletic version of one very handsome Finn Hudson, who is going to soon be my step-brother.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anything awkward. You don't have to talk to me anymo-"

I cut him off. "Blaine, you're fine. It's all good and dandy. I am also gay and have been bullied since I was younger. You don't have to hide anything from me." I didn't know where the last part came from, but it sounded ok so I didn't take it back.

"Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes really. So tell me about yourself Mr. Blaine Anderson."

"There's nothing to say." He said sadly.

"Well first you can tell me why you were walking alone on that street that late at night. That's not exactly a great part of town."

"_I don't have a car. Or a house for that matter. I got kicked out by my homophobic parents last year. I found a note in my locker in school that I could find a free meal and a place to stay for the night down on that street. I knew it was going to be too good to be true." He seemed genuinely nice, so I told him the whole truth. _

_He looked hurt and shocked. "Blaine," he said brokenly. "When you get out of here, you are staying at my house. My dad won't care. And don't you even think of arguing because I will forcefully drag you to my house."_

"_Kurt, I can't." I was now blushing bright red. "I can't intrude on you and your family."_

"_Too bad. This discussion is over."_

Two days later, I got the "OK" to leave. I still stayed with Blaine every day from the moment that visiting hours started until a few minutes after they ended. We could talk about anything endlessly. It was like finally having a best friend who understood me.

One day, while I was feeding him, we were talking about school activities we took part in. He was the lead in his school's Glee Club, The Warblers. I told him about the Cheerios and he didn't believe me. I showed him my team picture I keep in my wallet and he looked shocked.

About two weeks after I got released, the nurses were lowering Blaine into a wheel chair. I walked next to the chair as the one named Alice pushed him out to my dad's car. He was waiting outside with the doors opened and ready.

_ "So you must be the famous Blaine," a friendly looking man in a plaid shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap said. _

_ "Yes, and you must be Mr. Hummel. Thank you so much for letting me stay at your place until I can find a job so I can find my own place. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I know those bills weren't exactly cheap," I say frantically, hoping he won't cut me off. _

_ "Blaine. Please. Call me Burt. It's really no trouble. My fiancé and I love to help out whoever and whenever we can. She's a nurse here. And I really should be thanking you. I haven't seen Kurt smile so much since before his mom died." I looked over at Kurt. At the mention of this, he blushed embarrassed by his dad. I touched his hand and smiled at him. _

_ "Well he did save my life," I said, still looking at Kurt. _

_ "Dad, can we get going? I have work to catch up on and I'm sure Blaine does as well," Kurt said rushed._

_ "That sounds like a good idea." The nurse, Burt, and Kurt helped me into the truck and we took off towards the Hummel residence._

I was mortified. I hadn't told Blaine about my mom and my dad brought up my lack of happiness before Blaine. I pushed those thoughts away until later. When we finally pulled up to my house, I jumped out and opened the trunk to retrieve Blaine's new wheelchair. After getting him in the chair, my dad and I get him in the house.

"Blaine, the guest room is just around the corner. Kurt can show you were it is."

"Thank you so much Mr. Hummel," Blaine said.

"It's Burt, although I know you will always be calling me Mr. Hummel," He said with a smile. I wheeled Blaine around the corner to the guest room, quickly trying to avoid my dad's embarrassing chatter.

"Well here you go. This is where you'll be sleeping. My room is downstairs, but here's a walkie talkie if you need me," I said grinning like a child, handing him a small plastic toy.

He laughed and took it. "I used to have these when I was younger! My brother, Cooper and I would use them when we went on treasure hunts!"

I still had my hand on one end of the walkie talkie and he did too. Our fingertips were almost touching. We were looking into each other's eyes, still smiling from the childhood memories. "You have really pretty eyes," he said in a whisper. "They remind me of when my family and I went to California when I was seven. They look like the ocean."

I blushed immediately, letting go of the plastic toy. "Thanks, Blaine," I said back. "Yours look like melted caramel. It reminds me of when I was younger and would get caramel apples at carnivals."

He blushed at my compliment. For the next few seconds, I lost all ability to think. The next thing I knew, I was leaning down towards his lips, tilting my head to the right. I felt his warm lips cover my own and they started moving on their own. I felt a familiar tightness in my pants and pulled away.

"Kurt," he said, looking at me as though I was the greatest thing in the world. He shifted in his chair, trying to catch my lips before they were out of reach.

"Blaine. I-I'm sorry. I kind of have a problem…" I said blushing furiously and looking down at my crotch. Why did I have to be a teenager?

He smiled his million dollar smile and looked down at his own crotch. I followed his eyes and saw that he had a hard on as well. "I guess we both need to fix this, huh?" he said mischievously.

I smiled and leaned back down for a more passionate kiss. I sat down on his lap, joining him in the chair. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you right?" I asked to be sure. He just shook his head and captured my lips in a deep kiss again. I started to roll my hips down and we both groaned at the friction.

_ I tried to meet his thrusts, but could only thrust up a few inches due to my still broken leg and foot. It felt so good, but I wished there could have been fewer complications such as no chair or broken bones. I was getting closer and closer, but I didn't want it to end so soon. "K-K-Kurt…" I moaned out. "I'm so close!"_

_ "Me too," He gasped out. "Come for me Blaine." That was all it took to send me over the edge. I came in my pants, Kurt following shortly after. _

_ "Kurt?"_

_ "Hmm?" he hummed out happily?_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too. Now let's get out of these pants so we can cuddle and watch a movie." He helped me out of the chair, into a pair of plaid pajama pants, and onto the bed where we cuddled up and started to watch The Little Mermaid._

__**A/N: Yeah, so tell me what you think of it.. It was supposed to be longer, but I got bored with it.**


End file.
